Episode 11: The Lost Episode
The Lost Episode is the eleventh episode of VeggieTales Abridged and is primarily based on The Gourds Must be Crazy from the VeggieTales episode Are You my Neighbor? Plot synopsis The episode starts out with Dad Asparagus telling Junior a bedtime story in which Christopher Lloyd somehow turns cats and dogs against each other. Junior says the story does not make sense, but would have if Lloyd's co-star from the Back to the Future trilogy, Michael J Fox, was in the story instead. Not caring about what his son says, Mr. Asparagus leaves while telling Junior to get some sleep before returning to say a boy Junior knows named Fernando will not invite Junior to his birthday party since Junior did not invite Fernando to his. Junior is frustrated, since he believes he is allowed to not like Fernando, but is entitled to Fernando's approval. Junior's dad has no stake in this feud and simply goes to bed himself. Bob and Larry come in a spaceship capable of shrinking vegetables and kidnap Junior (who acts as if he is meeting them both for the first time) without an explanation, bringing him to the USS Applepies. Scooter greets them in a thick Scottish accent, which Bob and Larry do not understand, the latter believing Scooter to be commenting on his recent haircut. Junior confronts Scooter, who says he only wants to eat Junior's brains, not to acquire Junior's knowledge, but because he is a sadist. Bob implores Junior to enter some offscreen machine, which Larry did not plan on. Junior hears the Gourd brothers, Jimmy and Jerry, trying to sing Meet Me in St. Louis. Scooter explains they are stowaways from a gas station, prompting Junior to call Scooter stupid for not getting acquainted with these strangers. Larry then goes on a tirade where he deems as stupid most of the characters present, Lovey Asparagus, those who upload pirated copies of Abridged episodes to DailyMotion, and everyone who likes the colors blue, green (despite having that color skin), red, brown, burgundy, and various other colors. While Larry is still listing colors, Junior and Scooter strike a deal where Junior and his brains are spared if he can get the gourds off the ship or find out what they are doing there anyway. Junior approaches the two, surprising Scooter when he elicits a response from them. The gourds ask why Junior is there. When answered, they both say that eating a child's brain is dark, Jimmy saying this is not the sort of thing appropriate for a VeggieTales episode, prompting Jimmy to tell Junior, despite how many times he explains to Jerry the principle behind Abridged, Jerry never understands. The Gourds still stay, and Larry proposes punching Junior as a solution. Bob says that they should only take his own suggestions, because they are his own. In response to Larry agreeing, Bob throws a dog treat which Larry does not eat and probably does not notice despite hitting his helmet. Junior tries to get the gourds off again, but they do not budge. Bob is shocked that they did not explode when the spoken to by anyone else, not noticing Junior's earlier conversation with them. The gourds are forcibly removed by being shoved into missiles and sent careening towards a popcorn ball meteor by the others. The gourds somehow return, very unhappy. When Larry asks how they can reconcile, Jimmy tells them to close their eyes, and Junior immediately appears in his own bedroom, without the others. The gourds enact revenge by singing the "What Have We Learned Today" song from VeggieTales proper, but not well-memorized. The gourds immediately erupt into another pointless argument, giving Bob and Larry ample time to escape with an espresso maker and leave Scooter to (presumably) be devoured by the gourds. They visit Junior one last time to express their discontent, and then leave. Larry tells the children in the audience that when two giant gourds named Jimmy and Jerry ask to get on a spaceship at a pit stop, they should immediately run and start a new life in Macedonia or somewhere else, that they should not call the police, they should vote in any election besides the presidential (since it is the office of the least powerful person in the world), and that 1+1=Tuna. Notes/Trivia * This includes the first of Larry's lessons where he spouts unrelated nonsense. * This episode is so named because of its long and troubled development time, the most relevant detail being that VTA's previous editor (WoopDooCrafter) "lost" the original cut, leaving aXis (TheLoon) and Leaf Razor Storm to redo it. Category:Episodes